FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to equipment for the removal of solids from liquid phase depending on its size and more specifically, to a truncated conical disc separator.
The invention may be used for the separation of fine sediments from lube oil, fuel and cutting fluids in the aircraft, machine tool, chemical, dairy and other industries.